


Belle

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cute, Humor, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from Beauty and the Beast, everyone thinks Luz is weird due to reading books
Kudos: 4





	Belle

Luz walked out of her house 

A couple said "Hi Luz!"

Luz said "Hi!"

A hippie was painting "Yo Luz!"

"Hi!"

Luz walked to a Hispanic librarian

"Buena Dios Mr. Ramirez!"

"Buena Dios Luz how's your day"

"Pretty amazing can't wait to read Romeo and Juliet!"

"It's about tragic romance"

The mean girls were texting until they sees Luz reading a book

"Hey look it's Luz!"

"Yeah that girl is strange no question!"

"She had her brains in a book rather than having her head in the clouds!"

Principal Hal was greeting the students

"Students don't look at her"

A woman said "That girl's looks has no parallel!"

A butcher said "She is way peculiar" as he chopped a chicken head off

Luz walked on the rocks in a lake and feed a goat an apple 

The End


End file.
